Prank
by HuskyLeaf
Summary: Megan gets Josh to help her prank Drake.


_**A/N; **_Hi. Okay, this story is random. . .like my other short stories. I dunno if I'm gonna make another short story that is linked with this, but the ending has me thinking about it. I personally think this story's pretty corny, and I'm very sorry that it is.

I originally thought of making this a whole story, but nothing came to mind. Also, please do not flame me. If there is something wrong with the story, go ahead and tell me. . .But don't get angry, please.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Megan sat in her room writing on a peice of paper, jotting down several things with a grin on her face. "That should do it. ." she mumbled to herself. Megan held up the letter and placed it inside of an envelope. "Now. . .where can the boobs be?"

she slid off her bed and walked over to her door, opening it and exited. Megan marched out of her room to the living room where Josh sat alone, Megan smirked. She knew she had found the right one to go to.

Josh seemed to be in another world, then Megan walked up behind him and spoke, causing him to jump. "Hey, boob."

"Megan!" Josh said with surprise. "I thought you were at a friends house!"

"No." Megan walked over to a seat and sat down, holding the letter in her left hand.

Josh noticed it and spoke. "What's the letter for?"

"Well. . ." Megan began, she hoped this wouldn't backfire. "Josh, do you wanna help me prank Drake?"

Josh stared at her quietly for a few seconds. "Why would I?"

Megan thought of many reasons. "Remember when Drake made you get an F on your math test because he was playing his music too loud?"

". . .Yeah." Josh nodded slowly.

"This is your time, Josh." Megan said. "This is the time to get revenge."

Josh studied her face, only to see her evil grin. ". . .What do you have in mind?"

"I'll only tell you if you agree to help me." Megan said.

"Okay, okay. I'll help. . ." Josh responded after several seconds of thinking about it.

"Good." she replied. "Okay, well. . .I made this love letter from a girl that doesn't even exist, and I'm gonna give it to Drake so he'll believe it."

Josh blinked. "But what's that gonna earn us?"

"Nothing. It's just fun to mess with him," Megan replied with a small chuckle.

"You get real pleasure doing this to us, don't you?" Josh asked.

"Pretty much." Megan said. "It's a hobby I enjoy."

Josh couldn't believe he was agreeing to help his little step-sister humiliate Drake. But he hoped maybe Drake would see right through the plan and not look too foolish. Josh truely didn't want to humiliate him, but when Megan brought up the fact Drake made him fail his math test, he _did_ feel like he wanted some revenge, even though Josh knew revenge wasn't the answer. "What're we gonna do when he comes home?" Josh asked.

"Just follow my lead." Megan replied. Just then, Drake had entered the door cluelessly. Megan jumped up from her seat and quickly walked over to him before he left for his room. "Drake, you got something in the mail."

Drake paused and looked back at her. "What is it?"

"A letter." she replied. "It's not signed, either."

Drake took the letter from her hands and began to walk to his room, then Megan spoke up before he left. "Don't you wanna read it out here?"

"I'll look at it later." Drake replied.

Megan began to ponder. "It looked _really_ important, Drake. Maybe you should read it now,"

Josh perked up. "Yeah. What if it _is_ something important?"

Drake shrugged, walking over to a chair in the living room and plopped himself down in the seat. He flipped open the envelope and pulled out a letter inside it, Drake scanned the words on the peice of paper. Megan began to grin, and Josh had no idea how this would turn out. After a minute of scanning it for several minutes, Drake spoke. "Dude, who wrote this. . .?"

Megan quickly hid her wide grin and walked over to him. "What's it say? Who's it from?"

"It says _from anymouse_." Drake mispronounced.

Both Megan and Josh stared at him bluntly. Josh decided to fix up his mistake, "It's anonymous, Drake."

". . .Anyway," Megan started. "What's it say?"

Drake replied, beginning to read the note aloud. _Dear Drake Parker, did anyone ever tell you that you've got the most dazzling eyes? I think you're the greatest guy in class! You make me feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. Sometimes I just wish we could kiss until the crack of dawn. You're all I think about. I even dream about you at night! How could somebody be so cute and charming? Is that even possible? I can't stop thinking about you. . .When I'm not with you I feel so alone and distant from the world. We've never met each other face to face, but I've seen you at school. I even saw you at the grocery store last week!_

_Well, I'd better go now. . .See ya around, cutie._

_Signed, Anonymous._

"It looks like you've got a secret admirer, Drake." Josh said.

Drake continued to study the paper, then looked up at Josh and smirked. "Who can blame this girl? I _am_ cute and charming."

Megan began to snicker softly, Drake didn't hear her. Megan went on, "What are you gonna do?"

"I dunno." Drake replied. "Did you guys see anyone drop this off?"

"Nope." both Megan and Josh replied at once.

"Maybe you should go find this girl." Megan said. "It can't be that hard,"

Drake began to think, only Megan was grinning and Josh couldn't believe his step-brother was actually falling for this. Josh couldn't stand the pressure now of thinking Drake would actually believe this. "Drake," Josh wanted so badly to tell him the truth.

Megan seemed to know exactly what he was about to do. "Drake," Megan quickly inserted her own words. "I think I may know _who_ sent this letter to you."

"Who?" Drake looked at her.

"Think about it." she continued. "Who could possibly have a crush on you and send you a love letter? Why don't you go through all the names of your ex-girlfriends and think hard about it."

". . . ." Drake began to ponder. "Let's see. . . .there's Lucy--"

He began to run through all the names. Josh felt rather guilty, he continued to listen to Drake go on about his ex-girlfriends. Josh wanted so terribly to reveal this to Drake, but he was thinking about what Megan would do to him if he did, so Josh decided to keep mum. Drake finally finished talking about all of his girlfriends, when Megan spoke and tried to stir something. "Maybe it's from that girl you just broke up with last week,"

"Carly?" Drake glanced at Megan then back to the letter. "I dunno. . .We didn't break up on good terms."

"Think about it." Megan started. "Maybe she wants to get back with you, so she sent you this mystery letter."

Drake began to think hard about it. "Maybe so. . .I mean, who can blame her for wanting to get back with me?"

Josh rolled his eyes with disgust at his step-brother, but inserted in his own words. "Megan could be right." he hated to go along with this. "I actually remember seeing someone like her leave our mailbox earlier."

"But wait. . ." Drake finally began to realize. "Carly doesn't go to my school. So why does it say-"

Megan quickly interupted. "She's probably trying to trick you! Trying to get you off track."

Drake began to think. Josh spoke, "Again, Megan's right. Maybe Carly's a little nurvouse to tell you she wants to get back with you."

Drake chuckled to himself. "I can't really blame her. . .I _am_ Drake Parker, after all."

Josh wanted so badly to slap his own forehead by Drake's comments, he wished Drake would just figure out that this was a joke. Drake looked at Josh, "What should I do?"

"I think you should go find her." Megan said. "Go confront her,"

"You're right." Drake nodded, stood up and headed to the door.

Megan quickly spoke up, "We should go with you."

"Why?" Drake spun around to look at her and Josh.

Megan looked at Josh, who then added. "Incase, um, you need back-up if she doesn't admit it to you. . .?"

"Good, good." Drake said. With that, they quickly headed out the door, to the car and to head to Carly's house.

_Ding._

It had been a whole fifteen minutes, and Drake had just arrived with Megan and Josh at Carly's house. He pulled up in her drive way and looked over at Josh, who was sitting in the passengers side. "I'll go alone."

"You do that." Megan grinned, she knew exactly how this was going to go. It was working according to plan.

Drake flung open the door and left with a loud slam of the car door. Josh looked back at Megan and spoke tensly. "Do you realize what you've done? He's gonna look like a fool now!"

"I know." Megan chuckled. "Isn't this great?"

"No." Josh said. "I'm gonna go tell him right now."

Megan quickly inserted. "If you tell him, you're gonna have to tell him you were in on it, too."

Josh realized she was right, he _had_ been helping her. Megan now had a sly grin on her face as she watched Drake knock on Carly's front door, waiting for someone to come out. Josh spoke again, "What are you gonna do when he finds out-"

"Shh!" Megan spat. "I think someone's opening the door."

After several seconds of silence, the door of the house opened and Carly stood there. She didn't look too happy, Carly had a large frown on her face. Drake and Carly were seen talking. Megan then spoke to Josh, "Quick! Roll down the window so we can hear!"  
"I doubt we'll be able to hear from this far-" Josh was interupted.

"Now!" she snapped. Josh quickly started the engine and rolled down the window so they could hear, only to hear the sound of distant voices from Drake and Carly. "What do you think they're saying?"

"Well. . ." Josh tried to listen. "I think Carly's saying. . .something I can't hear."

They could hear loud shouting now from Carly, but they still couldn't hear what was going on. "This is great." Megan laughed.

Josh watched them without a word. He wanted to go up there and help his step-brother, but then he could hear Drake speaking louder to Carly. Megan and Josh now figured this would turn into a huge fight that might even get the neighbors envolved. Then the voices got more quiet, now they couldn't hear anything. Megan and Josh tried their best to listen, but instead they saw Carly lean in and kiss Drake on the lips.

Megan knew her plan had now backfired terribly, and Josh was a little happy Drake didn't look like a complete fool now. Moments passed as Drake and Carly kissed. Megan just wanted to leave since her plan was ruined. After four minutes of kissing, Drake walked back to the car, swung open the door and sat inside, closing it quietly. Josh and Megan stared at Drake quietly. Drake looked at them and shrugged. "What?"

"I thought you broke up with Carly." Josh said.

"Yeah, well, we decided to hook back up again." Drake replied.

"How can you just break up then get back together with someone?" Megan asked tensly. "Did she admit to sending you that letter."

Drake paused. "No. She had no idea who'd do that,"

"Aren't you curious?" Megan asked.

"Kinda. But it doesn't really matter now, does it?" he asked.

"You're so stupid!" Megan snapped. "How can you_ not_ wanna know?"

Drake replied. "I dunno."

Megan threw herself back into her seat, this was the first time her prank had ever backfired. Josh looked at Drake once more, "So you're back with Carly?"

"Mhmm." Drake nodded. The two step siblings continued to talk as Drake began to drive home, but Megan still felt angry. Now Megan swore she would prank them both, and she would get back at Drake for ruining her plan.

The End.


End file.
